The present invention relates in general to a television receiver and more particularly to a buzz cancelling system for the television signal to remove the buzz component contained in a sound signal to be reproduced.
In hitherto known television receivers of inter-carrier system, buzz component due to interference of video signal is contained in the sound signal to be reproduced, which thus provides a difficulty in obtaining a reproduced sound of a better quality.